


Release & Submission

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: Unknown decides it's time to house-train his doggy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I've, uh -- never written something like this before. I don't even know what this is or how it happened, but once I thought of it, I enjoyed it way too much. Welp, have fun with my first stab at omo, hopefully it came out okay.

It went without saying that being beaten unconscious and kidnapped to an unknown location, then being tossed into a cold and empty and dim room suddenly wearing a leash and collar took _adjustment_. Yoosung didn’t panic because deep down, he’d known that he wouldn’t be going home as soon as he told Seven to escape the Mint Eye headquarters without him.

Nonetheless, he supposed his body had been in some sort of shock. Unknown would stomp down the stairs and unlock the door to the basement long enough to shove food and water at him. Yoosung forgot about basic things like eating. His head was too full to even remember to take care of himself.

He didn’t eat -- the food tasted bland and chewing was a chore -- but he did at least drink the water. It was all he filled his stomach with. Whatever parts of him weren’t taken up by his thoughts, water took up the rest of the room. And when he was full of both, Yoosung sat up one day from his pitiful mattress and looked urgently around the room. But it was as he’d already known -- only the mattress and a full-length mirror were with him in the tiny basement.

At that moment, there was the tell-tale stomp of Unknown’s boots on the wooden stairs, the beeps and clicks of the security system being unlocked following. Unknown slid into the room, scowling at nothing in particular until he saw Yoosung -- then he smiled.

“Yoosung, I’ve brought you your food~ Say, you’ll eat this time, right? It’s been a week, and I can’t have you dying on me. I can blow up the RFA at any moment, you know? So be a good boy for me.”

The threats fell on deaf ears -- there was literally a more _pressing_ issue for Yoosung right now, and it was currently straining under the tight waistband of his slacks. Quietly, wary of Unknown’s unpredictable and explosive reactions, he said, “I’ll eat. But -- I noticed something… Um, there’s no toilet in here. And I need to… Could I go to the bathroom?”

Unknown raised his brows, plopping the tray of food to the cold ground as usual. “Oh? Is this a trick so I can let you out of this room?”

“Even if it was, I’d have to -- use the bathroom at some point.” And what about bathing? All these questions centered around basic human luxuries were just now hitting Yoosung. He wasn’t really just going to stare at the ceiling and grow more filthy by the day, was he?

Unknown only stared, humming thoughtfully as if he were assessing Yoosung’s truthfulness. Then he grinned. “Piss or shit?”

Some semblance of shame burned on Yoosung’s cheeks. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a simple question, Yoosung -- do you have to piss or shit?”

“I-I’ve only been drinking water all this time…”

“So piss. Hmm, well, alright.”

For a brief moment, hope outweighed the pressure in Yoosung’s bladder. If he was allowed out of the room, he’d have a better idea of his surroundings. Maybe he _could_ take advantage of this and escape…

He didn’t have time to calculate pros and cons to the situation before Unknown crouched down and picked up the glass of water from the tray and holding it out to Yoosung. “Here,” he said. “Drink it. Or I’ll go boil it and dump it on your head.”

Yoosung stared at the full glass, heavy with water. His bladder ached more just looking at it, and he shifted his thighs to keep himself from leaking in his pants, making the buckle of his belt dig uncomfortably under his belly. “I-I’m… It’s already r-really full so…”

“I said _drink it_.” Unknown grabbed at Yoosung’s hair with his free hand, tugging his head back. The rim of the glass hit painfully against Yoosung’s upper teeth, and he opened his mouth, desperately trying to catch the rush of water drowning him and burning his nose. He coughed and choked, water gushing down his chin and drenching his front. Unknown didn’t stop until the glass was empty, and he released the hold on Yoosung’s hair.

Still disoriented and coughing, it took Yoosung a moment to realize Unknown had moved behind him, chest to his back as he forced Yoosung’s now wet thighs open and set the glass down between them. Yoosung had the horrified thought that in the struggle he’d released, drenching his pants. But the painful swell inside him reminded him too well that he had to keep fighting to hold his piss back. The feeling of the water plastering the fabric to his skin made it difficult, reminding him what would happen if he let go now.

“Alright then, you know how to do this, right? You’re a big boy. So go on, relieve yourself.”

“Huh?” Wait, Unknown expected Yoosung to take a piss _right in front of him?_ In a _glass?_ When Yoosung really stopped to think about it, of course Unknown was doing this; he shouldn’t have believed for a second that he would honestly get to leave the room to go to an actual bathroom.

Drinking in Yoosung’s disbelief with an amused laugh right at his ear, Unknown said, “What, do you need help? Well, I suppose you _were_ always such a child. Look, you undo your pants like so.” Unknown’s hands slid forward, undoing Yoosung’s belt and button with jerky movements, purposefully compressing on his bladder.

Yoosung bit down a gasp, wriggling his hips to keep himself from bursting. The water he was forced to drink didn’t help matters at all -- Yoosung felt so _full_ , swollen past capacity. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold it in, especially as Unknown reached into his underwear and pulled out his cock. Yoosung shivered at the contact with Unknown’s cold palm.

“S-stop, please,” he whispered.

“I’m trying to be _nice_ ,” Unknown hissed. “Now come on, I’ll even help you aim in the glass. All you have to do is go.” His voice dropped down, a teasing lilt: “Come on, Yoosung~ Pee like a good doggy now.”

“Nngh…” Yoosung stared down at Unknown holding him, his tip positioned toward the glass. It was a humiliating position. Technically, his hands weren’t bound, so he could just shove Unknown off, but he felt weaker than usual when he was so preoccupied with the strain under his belly, begging to be released.

Shaking his head, Yoosung said, “I-I’m fine, I don’t need to go anymore…”

“Oh? Then if I do this, it won’t bother you?” With his free hand, Unknown pressed down on Yoosung’s swollen bladder. Yoosung jolted, a whimper escaping him when a small drop of hot piss dribbled out from his tip. He immediately squirmed to hold in anything more that tried to escape, but Unknown had seen and he laughed.

“ _See_ , doesn’t that feel nice? Want me to keep doing it?”

“N-no, please…”

“Can’t hold it? You don’t have to be ashamed. I plan to degrade you and humiliate you in every way possible while you’re with me. So come on, pee. Or -- I cut your cute little cock off.”

The sound and sight of Unknown pulling out his blade was familiar to Yoosung. He hadn’t quite used it on Yoosung yet, but there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he meant his words. Shit, at a time like this, embarrassment meant nothing. Yoosung whimpered, submissively spreading his thighs a little more.

Unknown hummed in approval. “Good boy. Maybe just this once, I can give you a more rewarding motivation?” His hand, still cradling Yoosung’s limp cock, started to rub against it, starting a rhythm of gentle strokes up and down.

A new sensation prickled over Yoosung’s body -- a surprisingly harmonious one with the pressure he’d been feeling. He _did_ suppose that this desperation to relieve himself was dangerously close to the rise of arousal. His eyes couldn’t tear away from the movements of Unknown’s hand on him; he’d never been touched by another person before. Overstimulated tears stung his eyes, short gasps and whimpers tumbling from his lips.

_N-no, I can't, I can't, once I do, it's all over, he'll have control of me, I'll be his dog...!_

Unknown slipped his hand forward, teasing the slit of Yoosung’s cock, trying to stimulate the pee to gush out. A desperate mewl tumbled in protest from Yoosung’s lips, his toes curling in his shoes as exerted all his willpower not to piss in front of Unknown and all over his hand -- not like this, with Unknown violating him like this was some perverted play for him to come. Still, as Unknown rubbed into his leaking slit, Yoosung knew he wouldn’t be able to stop his piss from coming out for much longer -- and god, he _really_ needed to go, he needed to pee, he was going to explode…!

 _Oh no, it’s going to come out, oh no oh no, I’m -- peeing…!_ Yoosung squirmed, arching back against Unknown, hands clutching at his clothing. It hurt so much to keep holding back, a pulsating ache that threatened to burst when _at last_ it did.

In short spurts then in a hot and heavy stream, Yoosung’s piss sloshed into the empty glass. His cheeks burned with shame but he couldn’t look away, perversely fascinated with this show of his humiliation, watching as stray drops of his pee coated Unknown’s fingers that had teased his tip. Yoosung just sighed in relief, the ache in his poor bladder finally ebbing away as it shrank to its normal size.

Even when Yoosung started peeing, Unknown hadn’t moved his hand away, waiting until Yoosung was done and had filled up practically the whole glass in the end.

“Wow, a lot really came out, huh? Just how long have you been holding it in?” Unknown laughed then pulled back, leaving Yoosung with his glass of piss and untouched food.

“Tell me when you have to go again, okay? I’ll make sure to house-train you well, doggy~”

**Author's Note:**

> When you find a character that's the series' puppy, you run away with it and make him do a bunch of sexually-degrading and doggy things.


End file.
